The Virgin Next Door
by SavingTheRest
Summary: The new neighbor has made Bella realize that she's ready to change her status of being a 26 yr old virgin.  Is the neighbor up for the challenge? Of course he is.  Step inside and come along on the journey with The Virgin Next Door.
1. What a Feeling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to the Twilight universe. That is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. This story/plot is all mine though.

**Note**: So this story has been sitting around on my hard drive and in my mind for some time. I am finally putting it out there into the fan fiction world. This has been read by a beta and edited (8/8/11).

* * *

><p><strong>The Virgin Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 1**: What a Feeling

Once again I was spending my morning playing hide and seek with the daily newspaper. For the six months I had lived here the local paper boy couldn't seem to throw the damn thing where people could find it. So every morning I would stumble out my front door, in my overly glamorous sleepwear, and dig around the front porch in hopes of locating it.

This morning was no different and took me a good five minutes until I spotted it somehow wedged part way beneath the side of the stairs. After retrieving it I stood up only to catch my gaze on something completely new and different.

In the lawn next door stood a man. A man who was only wearing a low slung pair of plaid sleep pants. I watched as his head moved from side to side as if searching for something.

Before I could stop myself I called out, "You might want to check the bushes."

He turned around and for a split second I was speechless. Green eyes rested beneath eyes brows that were raised in curiosity. A mess of reddish-brown hair graced the top of his head and for a second I wondered if he had stuck his finger in a light socket before coming outside. His chest was defined but didn't resemble one who spent all of his time at the gym but maybe someone who was a runner or swimmer. And there at the top of those blue plaid, dangerously low slung pants, I could see the tops of his hip bones and swear I felt drool on my chin.

"I'm sorry?" I watched as hand ran through that mess of hair.

Crap! He was speaking to me. "If you're looking for the paper, it's probably hidden somewhere. The boy who throws it doesn't have the best aim."

He nodded and smile appeared on his full lips. "Thanks."

"No problem." Turning I made my way up the stairs only to stop and turn back around when I reached the top. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

He was standing on his own porch, a victorious look on his face as he held the missing paper. "Thanks again."

Inside I shut the door and slid down to the floor. In my twenty-six years I had never seen anyone like that. Certainly none that had gotten my attention like he did. I didn't even know his name. He probably had a beautiful leggy blonde waiting in bed for him.

My brown hair and eyes to match along with my short stature did not scream 'Notice Me'. This would explain the non-existent dating life I had. I had never been on date. I had never even been kissed. This was an ongoing joke between the few friends I had.

Throughout my life I had dedicated myself to being there for my parents and being the child they wanted. I threw my energy into school. By time I should have been paying attention to boys and how to make the most of my looks, I was too comfortable being by myself. Social situations made me uncomfortable nevermind the fact that a boy could ask me out.

I dived into taking care of my parents. At times I felt as though I had two children. I made sure bills were paid and food was in my mother's house. For my father I prepared meals and let him know how to warm up each just to make sure he lived off more than pizza and snacks.

Over the years I'd come to accept that I wouldn't ever be asked out or shown interests in. Not when men could tell I wouldn't be focused on them or a relationship. Plus who wanted a girl who had no clue where to begin.

Most of the time I was fine with spending an evening reading one of my favorite books or catching up with mindless television, but there were times where I did realize how alone I actually was in the world. I would see others out and it would hit me that there was a good chance I would never have that. Those times hurt.

After all this time though it was embarrassing about my status in the dating world and it was easier to hide than to put myself out there where others would judge me.

No, I wasn't one who is waiting for marriage. I just hadn't had the opportunity or the desire to date. _God that sounds pathetic doesn't it?_ This morning though…that sparked something and it kind of scared me. One glance, not even a real conversation I was wonder who this guy was and if he was single.

I guess there wasn't anything wrong with me after all.

.

At work I half way managed to forget about the new sexy neighbor next door and concentrated on my job. Having a classroom of twenty-one kindergarteners will accomplish that for you. During morning meeting I was able to focus on the routine knowing that if I forgot something or changed it up at all, that I would be called on it and it could set a pattern for the day.

I was able to successfully see to the individual reading groups without staring off into the distance. At lunch though I had a problem.

"Hel-lo, Bella?" A spoon was waving in front of my face and following that up I caught sight of my best friend Alice. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Where are you today? I've been trying to tell you about the plan for the weekend but you're off in some faraway place. Please tell me there's a beach there with hot guys delivering tropical drinks with little umbrellas in them." She dug back into her yogurt.

"Sorry. It was a strange morning." Seeing as I had only a few minutes left of the thirty minute lunch break, I began eating my forgotten sandwich again.

That got her attention. "Your class isn't having problems are they? Is it Austin? I swear if things don't straighten out at home for him, then school is the last place where his mind is going to be. Do you want me to spend some time with him this afternoon?"

Austin was probably one my favorite and most challenging students. His home life was a mess since his parents had a habit of separating and then getting back together. He never knew what each day would bring so being at school was either a relief away from all that or it was just another issue for him to get through. To help Austin have a more supportive and normal experience somewhere in his life, I tried to set him up with a few other teachers to give a chance to be a kid. Alice was great at this since she saw the class once a week because she taught art, so she was able to visit with him at other times.

"No he's doing great today. It was before school."

"Really? What on earth could have happened in your perfectly mapped out routine?"

I threw my napkin at her. "Oh stop, you make me sound like some kind of nun that suffers from obsessive compulsive disorder."

"Um honey you are."

"Well then the thoughts I've been having today will certainly get me kicked out of the convent." I got up and began cleaning up the trash from our lunches so I could pick up my class in the gym.

Alice shot up and followed me out the door before grabbing my arm. "We'll walk and talk. Now explain. What would have caused these thoughts, which I can only imagine, to form?"

"The new neighbor." I smiled as the principal passed as in the hall.

"So the new neighbor is a hottie. Oh I want details!" She immediately began to walk backwards in order to see my face. "On a scale of one to ten how does he rate? Is he hotter than Jasper?"

"That's not a very actuate scale since you're in love with Jasper and I am not. I will say that in my opinion he's off the scale but I only saw him for a few minutes this morning when I got the paper."

I could see my class sitting in their line waiting for me. Some were being the usual wiggle worms they normally were while one was sitting off to the side. I hated that they pulled kids away like that. Singling them out made the issue worse.

"Well we'll have to continue this later because whoever is making little miss innocent thinking dirty thoughts deserves my attention." She turned towards Austin who was sitting against the wall. "You want me to take him and talk about what happened?"

I waved him over and watched as he made his way over with his head down. "That'll be fine, but let me ask him what he wants to do."

After getting things settled with Alice and Austin, I led the class back to the classroom. We had a fun afternoon of math and science to explore. Mr. Sexy Neighbor would have to work hard to get my attention this afternoon. When the kids were at specials though could be a whole other story.

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a short introduction to this new story. The following chapters will be longer and have more of Edward in them of course. Someone has to wake our dear Bella up.<strong>

**Please read and review. I know so many of you out there are great supporters of this community.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Uncharted

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to the Twilight universe. That is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. This story/plot is all mine though.

**Note**: Thanks to all who reviewed and put me on lists for alerts and favorites! I love it. I'm sorry this is late, it was finals week and I graduate tomorrow so things have been crazy. I hope you enjoy this next installment. This has been read by a beta and edited (8/8/11).

* * *

><p><strong>The Virgin Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 2**: Uncharted

I managed to keep my eye on the ball throughout the afternoon. In fact you could almost say that I completely forgot about Mr. Sexy Neighbor except during our mandatory Tuesday afternoon faculty meeting I caught myself trying to draw a certain face with some certain messy hair.

Yeah, I'm a sorry excuse for a teacher today.

Alice had of course immediately picked up on my attempt at art and began writing notes. I tried to ignore her and listen to the report on attendance for the semester and the upcoming testing schedule but no one was really focused on Mr. Banner's presentation.

A piece of paper was shoved under my elbow while a pen tapped in waiting.

'_I see I won't be losing my job to you anytime soon. I take it he looks less like a cartoon in real life.'_

Rolling my eyes I yanked the pen from her to answer, _'Haha very funny. I didn't even know I was doing it.'_

'_So he's off the scale you say and he's making you crush on him already…does he have a name?'_

And this is where I began to feel like some middle-school girl and I wanted to hide the blush rising on my cheeks. _'I'm sure he has one but I have no clue what it is.'_

I watched as her jaw dropped a little and this time she rolled her eyes. _'Did you talk to him?'_

'_Yes, he was looking for the newspaper and I told him the paperboy likes to hide it. He said thanks and that was that.'_

Alice's head dropped to the table causing Mr. Banner to stop speaking. "Everything okay back there ladies?" Usually sitting (i.e. hiding) in the back of the library meant that we wouldn't be called on. Not true today.

"Everything's fine. Alice just has a headache." I smiled while inwardly groaning. To my side Alice was furiously scribbling away at the paper.

Minutes later it was shoved back at me with the pen tossed to finish.

'_Have I taught you nothing? When you speak to a man like that you need to ask questions, act interested (which you obviously are), maybe throw in a little touch on the arm. You don't just tell where the paper is; you go over and "help" him find it.' _Throughout her writing the pen marks began to get a little darker as she pressed down. It made me chuckle.

Before I could finish my response the meeting ended and we were let go.

"So tomorrow I just go out there and help him find the paper while waving my ass in the air? And when his blonde bombshell of a girlfriend comes out I say what? _I'm sorry; I was just helping your hot boyfriend look for the newspaper, please excuse the lack of clothing._" I snorted. "That'll go over real well."

"Did you see a girlfriend? And what the hell do you sleep in Bella Swan?"

"No, no girlfriend out there, but he couldn't possibly be single could he? What if he's married? I didn't see a ring, but I wasn't looking for one."

"Then single until proven otherwise." She followed me into my classroom and waited while I grabbed my purse and bag.

"Well I'm not just going over there and striking up a conversation without a good reason." I hit the light switch and walked to the front of the building. Alice hurried along with me carrying her stack of artwork to look over and her bags of lord only knew what. "I don't have that confidence you do. When you met Jasper you just walked up to him and proposed."

She laughed, "Not exactly but close enough. Hey we've been married now for three years so maybe that should be a clue for you." We arrived at her red mini cooper first so I held the artwork while she opened the door. "Just think by this time next week you could be on your honeymoon with the guy!"

Handing her the stack I replied with a chuckle, "Yeah, hey I don't know your name but I've always thought that Fiji sounded nice this time of year."

"It could happen."

Walking to my car, I waved to her as she drove off. On the way home I thought little about neighbor and more about Austin. He was a sweet kid who just needed someone to talk to about everything. At the age of six you don't have many coping skills to deal with those kinds of issues so of course you would act out. I needed to come up with a plan that wouldn't isolate him but would give a way to deal with and overcome the problems. I really didn't want to bring the parents in already especially since they seemed to be source of the conflict.

By the time I pulled into the driveway I still had no plan. Getting out of the car, I gathered my things and began walking my front door.

"Hey there!"

The voice startled me causing me to turn around and dropped my bag.

"Oh shit, sorry." Suddenly Sexy Neighbor was crouched over picking up my lesson planner and various other papers. "I didn't mean to scare you; I just wanted to introduce myself. New neighbors and all."

I bent down to help after staring at him in shock of a couple of seconds. "It's okay I probably would have done it without being scared."

Green eyes crinkled up in amusement at me. "Clumsy?"

Oh dear god, is he speaking to me because all I hear is 'blah blah blah'. "Um yeah, you could say that." I reached out carefully so I could get my things from him without actually touching. That could only lead to complete brain melt down.

"Well, I'm Edward." He stuck his hand out only to realize mine were now full of things. He did this little wave instead…gah.

"Bella." I smiled. He smiled.

Silence stretched between us and I began to feel awkward.

"You're a teacher?" He gestured to the bag and papers in my arms.

"Yeah, kindergarten."

"Wow that takes a lot of patience. I have no idea how you do it." I watched his hand comb through that mess of hair on his head.

Then I proceeded to open my mouth and insert my foot. "You don't like kids?" _What the hell, Bella? You just meet the guy and immediately begin to question his personality._

He shook his head. "No, that isn't what I meant. I like them but usually older. They're so small."

"They're actually kind of sturdy these days." I smiled to let him know I was joking.

His smile was crooked and his eyes did that wrinkle thing at the corners. "Good to know for future reference." And I was done.

That was the wrong thing to say there buddy as my mind went directly to small children with his hair and eyes and my ability to trip over air. They were adorable. I want at least three please.

Quick! Distract him from the look that's surely on your face. "So you know what I do, what about you?"

"High school…music appreciation." His grin was devilish.

"And you think I need patience for my job! Teenagers…weren't too fond of them when I was one."

"They are more obnoxious lately."

"Well more power to you. I spent one semester in college believing that I wanted to teach high school English. That changed after spending three weeks working in a classroom with those obnoxious kids."

"Sent you running in the other direction huh?" Edward reached for a stack of paper and began walking towards my porch.

"Thanks. It didn't help that I looked the same age as them." Reaching for my purse I dug for my keys. "It just made me realize that I could still teach kids about literature, I would just be teaching them how to read it from the beginning."

"They have to start somewhere. I'd say you have one of the most important jobs."

I got the door opened and set my things inside door. "Thanks, that's what I'd like to believe."

His lips formed that crooked smile that set my cheeks ablaze.

"Oh, here." He handed my papers to me. "You probably need these."

Taking them from Edward I turned and put them on the table inside the front door. Turning back around I found that he'd moved in closer. This close I could see the mixture of greens that made up his eyes. Shades of jade, sea green, and sage all blended to create something I'd never seen before.

His hand reached towards me and I felt my eyes widen as his fingers traced my cheek only to place a piece of fallen hair behind my ear. I could feel his finger tips gently linger along my ear down to my jaw before he pulled away.

His smile changed to something softer. "There. That's better."

I could think of nothing to say in response. It was the first time a man had touched me like that and I was left completely speechless by the smallest action. I needed to pull myself together.

"So I'll see you in the morning for the hunt."

Shaking my head to clear the fog, I found myself walking after him as he backed away. "Hunt?"

"The paper." Edward darted down the stairs, turned around, and smiled one more time. "Bye Bella."

All I could was watch him walk back to his own home and go inside. It was several minutes before I realized I was standing in the open door seeing nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. I know so many of you out there are great supporters of this community.<strong>

**Thank you!**


	3. Distractions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to the Twilight universe. That is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. This story/plot is all mine though.

**Note**: Thanks to all who reviewed and put me on lists for alerts (110) and favorites (77)! I'm thrilled with the hits and comments I'm receiving. I love it all.

I do have to warn about this one, the story is rated M for a reason.

This has been read by a beta and edited (8/8/11).

* * *

><p><strong>The Virgin Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 3**: Distractions

_Shoving my hand in my purse, I fiddled around for my keys, found them and stepped toward the front door. I was just glad to be home. The week had been slowly killing me and all I wanted to do was get inside, change clothes, grab a glass of wine and forget everything. I was tired of feeling like a complete fool in all areas of my life including the latest edition. Why in the hell I thought being friendly or god forbid, pursuing something with Edward was a good idea I would never know. All of our little conversations throughout the week had left me wanting more. It wasn't enough to just talk to him and I felt stupid for feeling that way for someone I just met. Sadly, I wanted to hope it was the same for him._

_"You're home late," a male voice drawled._

_I jumped, startled, searching the darkness until I spotted him leaning against the railing of the porch._

_"What on earth are you doing here?" I asked, gasping._

_Edward shot me a charming grin. "You're not the least bit happy to see me?"_

_Happy? Try elated. Just the sight of him, in faded blue jeans that hugged his muscular legs and a green t-shirt the same color as his eyes, made my pulse race. I'd been thinking about him ever since Saturday night, hoping he'd call or stop by. I couldn't even count how many times I'd stared at the phone last night, willing for it to ring, but it hadn't, and I'd forced myself to accept that Edward had meant what he said. He wasn't interested in hanging out with me again, especially __**that**__ way. I couldn't believe I even tried to go there with him in the first place. He shot me down completely._

_But maybe he'd changed his mind. I mentally crossed my fingers._

_"How long have you been waiting for me to get home?"_

_He shrugged. "Not long. I was waiting at home for awhile, but I got tired of pacing by the window so I came over here."_

_"Sorry I took so long. The staff meeting ran long and then Alice wanted to talk about her weekend with Jasper so I…"_

_There was a mischievous spark in his eyes. "Do you really want to stand out here and talk about a staff meeting and Alice, or are you going to invite me in?"_

_My pulse took off in a sprint. "You want to come in? I thought you didn't want to do this anymore…that being with me like that wasn't for you."_

_"I had a change of heart." He tilted his head. "Unless the offer's no longer available, of course…"_

_I grinned. "Oh, the offer is definitely still on the table."_

_"Good." He grinned back. "So why are we still out here?"_

_With a laugh, I unlocked the door and led Edward inside. He edged close to me in the doorway, sliding his hand down to grab my hip while he bent his head and lightly nibbled my earlobe. I bit back a moan, enjoying the way he squeezed my side before moving his hand along my ribs. The teasing was sure to make me spontaneously combust._

_Edward stood behind me as I kicked my things aside, chuckling as I struggled. The house was dark when we walked in, and I made no move to turn on the lights. Instead, I grabbed his hand and started to lead him toward the hallway. "Bedroom," I choked out._

_"Someone's a little eager," he teased._

_"A little? Understatement. I've been imagining about being with you since I met you."_

_"Imagining, huh?" His lips were suddenly on my neck, kissing the sensitive skin, sucking it gently. "Did you lie in bed at night and touch yourself while thinking about me?"_

_"Yes." When had I gotten so assertive? This was totally unlike me to go this far with someone I barely knew, not that I'd been this close before._

_He groaned against my skin. "That's hot."_

_"I'm glad I have your approval." I shuddered when his teeth nipped at my jaw. "Can we go the bedroom now?"_

_"It's too far away," he said huskily, then pulled me toward him and captured my mouth with his._

_I didn't know how long we stood there kissing. And I certainly had no idea how we ended up in the kitchen, the nearest room to the front hall. Suddenly we were there, and Edward had pulled me toward the small island located in the center of the room._

_His warm hands gripped my hips and then he was lifting me up onto the counter._

_"Ever thought about doing it on this counter?" he teased, stepping closer and toying with the side zipper of my black skirt._

_"I can honestly say that I have." __**With you…on the table, the floor, against the wall…**_

_My legs were shaking as I saw him lick his lips. Oh God. He looked about ready to devour me. "Can I be honest?" he asked._

_"Are you ever anything else?"_

_"No, not very often." His smile could only be described as naughty. "And right now I honestly need to tell you that I've been dying to taste you since the moment I met you."_

_A jolt of arousal pulsed between my legs. If he kept talking like that, I'd most likely end up coming before he even started touching me._

_With a grin, he unzipped my skirt and slowly peeled the material down my legs, leaving me in a pair of white bikini panties._

_He drew his index finger along the crotch of my panties, brushing over me causing me to experience a burst of pleasure. "S-stop," I managed to gasp out, and his finger paused._

_"You okay?" he murmured while searching my eyes._

_I squeezed my eyes shut. "No. I'm seriously seconds away from coming undone here, Edward."_

_He burst out laughing. "And that's a bad thing?" Not waiting for me to respond, he stuck his fingers under the waistband of my panties, lifted my ass and he pulled my underwear down._

_"I want it to last," I protested._

_Another chuckle slipped from his throat. "Don't worry, I'll do this slowly. Now be a good girl and spread your legs for me, Bella."_

_I swallowed and followed his instructions._

_The heat of his stare knocked the breath from me and pulsed throughout my body. He stared at my exposed sex with those piercing green eyes. A flash of weakness surged inside me. I thought about closing my legs, wanting to stop the moisture that seeped between them, wanting to put an end to the maddening jolts of arousal that made my clit throb. But I didn't…couldn't close my legs because Edward had stepped toward me again, and he was licking his lips. His eyes gleamed with raw, pure lust, and…oh…he was touching me._

_He moved his finger along me, up and down, the gentle, teasing caress nearly causing me to collapse off the counter. "I want to know what you like," he said roughly._

_He expected me to answer him? "So far I like everything."_

_Brushing his fingers over my clit, he rubbed the swollen nub before moving lower and tracing my wet opening with the tip of his finger. "What about this?" he asked._

_"It's…good," I choked out._

_Before I could blink, that gifted finger pushed into me, drawing a moan from deep inside me._

_Edward's grin was confident. I blinked trying to clear the haze I was in and then I noticed he wasn't looming over me any longer. He had sunk to his knees, his finger still buried in me, and now his beautiful mouth was inches from my thighs._

_"So," he said musingly as he moved his finger, in and out, a slow torturous tempo that had me wriggling on the counter. "How close __are __you?"_

_Swallowing I tried to answer, "Umm…really close."_

_"Really? So what would happen if I put my tongue here__…__" I gasped as he gently flicked his tongue over my clit, "…you'll explode?"_

Gasping, I shot up in bed cover in a thin layer of sweat. Trying to catch my breath, I fell back on the bed grabbing a pillow and yelled into it. This can't keep happening. Every night this week I had been awakened by dreams. Dreams that left me aching and needy and a complete zombie the next day.

A week of waves, smiles, and short conversations and I was ready to go over to Edward's house and offer myself up on a platter. I had gone my whole life without really feeling this way and suddenly I was just like every other horny girl out there. Damn him.

Who would have thought? Bella Swan is normal after all.

The alarm on the nightstand switched to 3:47 a.m. Too early to get up. Rolling over I hoped for a couple of more hours of sleep. Sleep that would not be filled with dreams about Sexy Neighbor guy. Just a couple of hours of dreamless sleep to get me through the day.

Unfortunately instead of a couple I got four hours making me run late. I rushed through my morning routine, made sure I was wearing a complete outfit, grabbed my bag and toast and flew out to my car. If there was no traffic I would make it. Praying to the traffic gods, I fumbled for my car keys.

"It's Saturday!"

His voice rang causing me to stop. Letting my bag and purse fall to the pavement, I turned around knowing my face was the color of a tomato. Of course it was Saturday. Slowly I was turning into my mother with all her flightiness. I needed another embarrassment in front of him. This can't be normal behavior. He was bound to think I was complete idiot.

"Rough week?" Edward was standing in his front yard wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. By the look of things he had been out running. I watched as his hand moved through the sweaty strands of his hair and tried to recall what he had asked.

"You're really out of it." He moved closer. "Bella?"

Shaking my head of the fog, "Huh? Oh yeah, crazy week." And it's your fault I wanted to add. Stooping down I reached for my things, quickly shoving folders and notes back in my bag. Luckily nothing fell out of my purse. "Thanks for not letting me rush off."

"Hey, are you okay?" His steps were barely noticeable in the grass as he followed me.

Turning back to my house I said over my shoulder, "I'm fine. Just tired."

I knew he was behind me before I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist. "Turn around." He gently tugged on my wrist causing me to turn and face him once again. I could feel his thumb brushing along the skin and tried not to remember my dream. "You look like you need a hug or something, but…" He gestured to his appearance.

"A hug?"

"Or something. Yeah, isn't that what you do when your friend looks as lost as you do?" That crooked grin would be the death of me. I swear he loved toying with me.

"Thanks." Thanks for the label of 'friend'.

"You can talk to me you know. I realize that we don't really know each other, but if you want to talk, I'm here."

I doubt he wanted to hear about the crazy sex dreams I was having that were starring him. With him standing there it was easy to fall back into the fantasy but I couldn't allow myself to go there.

"I appreciate that, Edward. Things are a little stressful at work but it's not something I can't work through. I'm sure it'll be fine." I hurried up the stairs and grabbed my keys before I said too much.

"Well maybe we could talk about it over dinner? Tonight?" I turned around and pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He was smiling and bouncing the balls of his feet. "I can call up and order a pizza like you wouldn't believe."

I laughed. He looked so carefree standing there with the sun glinting off his hair. "Sure. That sounds nice…great."

"How about you come over at seven?" He started walking backwards across our lawns.

"Sounds good!" I felt my heart give a little jump but I tried to remain calm. He had already thrown the friend label out there. That's all this was, two friends having pizza and discussing their jobs. Everyone needed to let off stream somehow; this just wasn't what I had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. I know so many of you out there are great supporters of this community.<strong>

**Thank you!**


	4. Let the Rain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to the Twilight universe. That is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. This story/plot is all mine though.

**Note**: Thanks to all who reviewed and put me on lists for alerts and favorites! I'm thrilled with the hits and comments I'm receiving. I love it all and I will be responding to the reviews.

This has been read by a beta and edited (8/8/11).

* * *

><p><strong>The Virgin Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 4**: Let the Rain

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Alice's voice echoed through the house causing me to run across the hardwood floors and slide into the end table.

"Hey, Alice. Thank God you called."

"Miss me?" I could hear Jasper and another voice in the background laughing.

Not one to sit still when on the phone, I began pacing the rooms. "Eh, not really but I may need your help." This was not the best idea I'd ever had, but I seriously had no idea what I was getting myself into. All I knew was that Alice would be there to coach me through it all.

"You're so mean to me." The pout was clear through her tone. "But I suppose I can contribute my expertise to you in your time of need. What's up?"

"He asked me over for dinner." I pulled the phone away from ear in case she yelled. There was only silence. "Alice?"

"Are you kidding me? So he cooks? A guy who can fluster you because he's so hot plus he can cook, you've hit gold my friend."

"He's not cooking. He's ordering pizza. This morning he commented on how out of it I seemed and offered to listen if I wanted to talk." I knew I needed to settle her down before she got too crazy. "He already labeled me 'friend' and placed us in the same category."

"Well unless he super-glued your ass to the label it can change. We can work with this. We are not letting the first and only guy who woke up my best friend get away."

I found myself leaning against the counter where my latest dream occurred. "Well I wouldn't mind seeing if things could head in that direction, but you know me…"

"Don't worry, you'll play it casual. No fancy things needed just you and your sparkling personality and if that doesn't work we'll bring out the emergency gear."

"Wow, no trip over to make sure I follow all directions?" Maybe I was still dreaming. I made my way back into the living room.

"It's time to let you fly my little birdie. So what happened this morning?"

Falling back onto the couch I began the retelling of my morning while only glossing over the dream portion. "He has to think I'm a complete fool rushing out of the house like it was on fire."

I could hear Alice trying to stop laughing which only caused her to snort across the line. "He has got you so you have no idea which way is up. I really want to meet this boy wonder."

"Moving on…you have company so I should let you go."

"It's one of Jasper's friends from college. He's moving here and looking for a place or moving in somewhere. He moved here to be closer to his girlfriend. I have no idea. I have plenty of time for you. What are planning on wearing?"

"I thought you were letting me fly." Using my toes I pushed the mail and magazines around the coffee table. I'm pretty sure that Vogue wasn't mine. Neither was the Cosmo but a few of the headlines got my attention.

"I'm not coming over to help, I'm supervising from here. Fly on up to your closet and get to work."

Grabbing the Cosmo for research later, I headed up to my room. "I was planning on jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy right?"

"Jeans are fine as long as they're not baggy. And I would wear that green v-neck sweater that's really soft. You usually wear it with that plaid skirt at work."

Grabbing the sweater and jeans, I laid them on the bed and waited for further instructions. "Let's see, you need shoes. Brown ballet flats because then you could kick them off when you get comfy on the sofa with him. Oh and don't forget lingerie. It needs to match."

"I'm not planning on stripping for him, Alice." Digging in the top of my dresser I pulled out a light pink set and threw them on top of the sweater.

"You not planning on it don't mean it won't happen. Wear your hair down not in a ponytail or bun. Keep the makeup natural and just a little body spray or perfume."

"Proud of yourself?"

"Hey not everyone can assist like me from such a distance. It's a gift. Now remember smile, little touches, just enough to let him know you're there and interested, because Bella you are interested." In the background someone yelled for Alice. "Shit, I have to go. I think someone broke something."

"You can hide the body here."

"Thanks! Okay, I'll talk to you later. I want a play by play tomorrow, well tomorrow afternoon in case you need more time."

"Very funny. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Glancing at the clock let me know I had a couple of hours before I needed to get ready so I had enough time to relax in the bath and get lost in the latest book I was reading. Before heading to the bathroom, I threw my jeans in the wash so they'd be ready to dry when I got out.

After finishing a few chapters I let the water drain out and got up and took a shower, shaved, and conditioned my hair. I knew I needed to grab the jeans so they could be drying. Opening the lid all I could see was water. There was no rinsing, spinning, nothing but soap covered denim. I would have to grab another pair and deal with this mess tomorrow.

Back upstairs I was keeping it simple just like Alice said. Letting my hair dry in its natural waves, I put on a little mascara and lip gloss before getting dressed in the green sweater and a different pair of jeans. I looked good, casual, and not date-like.

After locking up and pocketing my keys, I nervously headed over to Edward's. Butterflies took up residence in my stomach and it felt like my blood was rushing through my veins. I tried to do the deep breathing my mother often pushed me to do, then the door opened and I forgot all about that.

Seeing him standing there smiling caused my own smile to stretch across my face. Edward was wearing jeans, a blue button up with the sleeves rolled, and barefoot. Maybe stepping out of my comfort zone wouldn't be so bad.

"Did your day get better?" He moved to the side to let me in his house.

"Yeah it was better until my washer declared mutiny this afternoon." Edward's living room was mostly unpacked except for a couple of boxes. I was impressed with his choice of furniture since I was expecting to see only a chair and flat screen. The sofa looked like you could just melt into it. Perfect for cuddling on a raining day or watching a movie.

"Sorry about the mess, I still haven't finished unpacking. Moving at the end of the school year wasn't the best idea." His voice came from the left of where I was standing and I followed.

"Hey, no problem, I'm sure there's boxes stashed away in the back of the closets in my…" My voice died off as I enter the kitchen.

It wasn't my dream kitchen but it was close. The stove alone was enough to make my life. I was ready to bow down and declare my loyalty. I found myself walking to it and trailing my fingers along the shiny surface. Pretty.

"Want me to leave you two alone?" I could hear the amusement in his voice before I turned to face him.

"No, I'm fine. I just haven't seen a kitchen so perfect." I carefully checked my lips for signs of drooling.

He opened the fridge and held up a beer in question. After I nodded he handed one to me and leaned against the counter. "Well it'll be wasted on me. My mother tried, but it didn't stick." He pushed off and nodded his head towards the living room. "I'll give you a tour once I'm officially moved in."

I followed him and sat down on the sofa completely aware of the single cushion between us. I slowly twirled the bottle on my thigh and watched the rings appear on the denim.

"Why such a hard week, Bella?" His voice had lowered and the way he said my name caused a slight shiver along my spine.

"Diving right in are we? I feel like I should be laying down for this." The words were out before I could filter them. The heat rose on my cheeks.

"I have no problem with that." His eyes crinkled up at the corners matching that half smile of his. "I thought we'd get the work stuff out of the way. Then I can focus on getting to know you."

"You better hurry up and order the pizza then because we won't be here too long."

"That can't be true; I've been looking for an excuse to spend some time with you and the perfect opportunity presented itself."

His honesty (or was it just flirting) made me chuckle. "Glad my crappy week could be of assistance to you."

He winked. "No, really, I had to get to know the girl who helped located the missing paper while wearing pajamas with gnomes on them."

I covered my face. "I was wearing _those_? They were a gift and they're comfortable."

"You don't need to explain it to me. I happened to think they were adorable." He set his bottle on coffee table before rearranging himself to face me. His arm stretched along the back of the sofa towards me. "So what happened this week? You've looked more and more exhausted through the week. Then this morning…"

I moved to mirror his position a little alarmed at how much attention he was paying me this week. "Ah, this morning…I haven't been sleeping too good this week because of stress and dreams so when I woke at four in the morning I attempted to get more sleep. When I woke up four hours later I panicked and thought I was late. Thanks to you I didn't drive all the way there."

"No problem, I owed you one. Why haven't you been sleeping?" He looked concerned as he leaned closer to me.

I couldn't help but sigh as I debated telling him. His perspective would be nice to have. "I have a boy in my class whose family life is a mess. I'm trying to give him the support and stability he needs but I'm not his parent so it's not working as well as I would like for it to."

From the corner of my eye I could see his fingers tapping a rhythm. "I'm sure you're doing the best you can for him. It's hard knowing there's something missing from someone's life and you can't be the one to provide it for them."

"I just see his life spiraling out of control and he's only six. I can't imagine what that's like for him. Some little thing happens in the classroom and it's just enough to set him off. Other teachers think is a behavior problem and send him to the office. They don't take the time to talk to him and see what exactly triggered it and how they help him solve the problem without acting out." Running a hand through my hair I sighed. "I just wish I could do more."

"Then you just keep trying and eventually they'll see what you do. You just have to be stronger than them, Bella." I tried but I couldn't look away from him. His gaze was too strong and all I wanted was to lead forward and press my lips against his. I could feel myself moving forward only to be stopped by him clearing his throat.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we can get to know each other." His fingers trapped a curl beside my cheek. "Are you from here?"

He wanted me to respond while his fingers played with that curl? I could feel the tips of his fingers graze my cheek as he twisted it around his index finger.

"Born in small town a few hours from here but moved around a lot growing up. My mom doesn't like staying in one place too long and after she left my dad, she ran like hell from Forks. I've lived in California and Arizona mostly."

"But you came back?"

"I miss being near my dad and I finished high school here and went to college here so I decided Seattle was the place for me." He dropped the curl and sat back away from me. "What about you?"

"I've lived in Chicago my whole life. Once I graduated from Northwestern I discovered there aren't a lot of opportunities for teachers in my field. That's how I ended up here two years ago."

"Why did you move now? Sorry, that's none of my business, you don't have to answer." I was nosy.

He chuckled. "No, it's fine. My roommate needed the space since her boyfriend was moving into town and she wants him to move in with her. I thought it was time I stopped with apartment living and finally get some roots down."

Roommate whose boyfriend was moving in…Edward lived with a girl? My mind started racing with thoughts of what she looked liked, how close they were, and I'm just assuming it's a girl. I needed to stop this train of thought. I had no hold on Edward; we barely knew each other.

"Hey, where'd you go?" He was leaning down trying to get eye contact with me.

"Nowhere, I'm right here." I tried smiling. "So tell me more. What do I need to know about Edward?"

His laugh filled the room and caused the smile on my face to broaden. "I don't think I'm that interesting. I'm an only child. Dad's a doctor. Mom does interior design but only when she wasn't running me around to all the crap I was in. Played baseball and ran track. I can't cook to save my life." He just looked at me as his voice trailed off.

"That's it? That's all I get?"

"I have to keep you interested, can't reveal it all at once." He moved closer to me on the sofa. "Your turn."

"Okay, I'm also an only child which I hated…too much focus on me. Dad's a cop." Edward's eyes widen. "Mom's a teacher so that's where I got it. My stepfather played baseball in the minor leagues before injuring his knee so now he coaches. I was involved in nothing really growing up because I was more likely to end up in the ER. I can actually cook fairly well."

"That's all I get?"

"My favorite book is Pride and Prejudice but I'll usually read just about anything. Favorite food is pasta. Peanut butter cookies are used as a bribe by my friends. I'm kind of crazy for Dave Matthews Band but my iPod has a huge mix of music. My favorite color is green." And my face is red once again. Hopefully he wouldn't catch that but by his wink I can assume that he did.

"Peanut butter cookies huh? I'll keep that in mind."

"Planning on asking for favors or something?"

"Or something." He reached behind him for the phone. "What do you like on your pizza?"

After watching a movie, dinning on pizza, and having another beer I found my eyes drifting close. Shaking my head I tried to focus back on the television only to feel Edward's arm across my shoulders. With a tug he pulled me to rest my head on his shoulder. Within minutes I was asleep.

"Bella, wake up." I could feel something threading through my hair. "Movie's over." Edward was carefully trying to wake me up.

"I'm awake." My voice croaked. "Sorry I fell asleep." I stretched my arms in front of me as I sat up. The clock on the DVR stated that is was almost midnight.

"It's fine. You said you hadn't been sleeping so I let you now."

As I got up and headed to the door Edward followed. "I'll walk you over."

"No, you don't need to do that. I'm just right there." I slipped my feet into my flats and made sure my keys were in my pocket.

"You said your washer broke?" I turned around.

"Yeah."

Edward shifted looking kind of nervous. "You could use mine if you want. Test it out. It's new." I could see a faint pink tint on his cheeks.

"That would be great, thanks." I turned and headed down the stairs before turning to him once more. "I had a good time, Edward. Thanks for having me over and listening."

"I did too. We'll do it again, soon." He stepped back into the house. "Come over tomorrow and use the washer."

"I will. Night." I quickly headed back to my quiet, dark house. Inside I kicked off my shoes and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water. For some reason I felt like I was missing something. I could feel the slight agitation along my skin. I turned the glass upside down in the sink and made my way to the stairs.

Sleep, I needed sleep.

Halfway up the doorbell rang. A little worried I headed back down and went to the door. Opening it showed Edward.

"You shouldn't open the door this late." His arms were braced against the frame and for once he seemed to tower over me. I knew he was tall but in this position it was more than obvious.

"Sorry. Did you forget something?"

"Yes…this." He tipped my chin up with his finger and I couldn't escape the feeling within his eyes. I could feel my pulse race and prayed he couldn't see the affect he had on me. His other hand left the door frame only to trail a finger across my cheek. My eyes began to drift shut as he slowly bent his head to mine. His lips then gently pressed against my own.

It was nothing like my dreams but something altogether better. I found myself reaching around his neck and lacing my fingers in his hair. His other arm wrapped around my waist bringing me closer to him while his other hand cradled my neck. I could feel my breasts pressed against his firm chest and I pushed myself onto my tiptoes to be closer.

The kiss grew more insistent and I gasped at the feeling. Edward's tongue darted between my now open lips and I could feel his hands roaming my back. As breathing became an issue, we each pulled away taking a sharp breath.

I stood there as he pulled away, walking backwards to the porch stairs. "And Bella, don't think I forgot about your dreams. I will be asking about those." As he made his way across our yards I heard him toss a casual 'night' over his shoulder.

I stood and watched him enter his own home before closing the door and falling against it. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>I am actually thinking about sending out sneak peeks to those who review. <strong>

**Thank you for read and please leave a review. I know so many of you out there are great supporters of this community that's why there is such a great network out there for writers.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Runaway

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to the Twilight universe. That is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. This story/plot is all mine though.

**Note**: I'm so sorry this is late. Thanks to all who reviewed and put me on lists for alerts and favorites! I'm thrilled with the hits and comments I'm receiving. I love it all and I will be responding to the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>The Virgin Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 5**: Runaway

I looked at the laundry basket sitting innocently by the front door before heading into the kitchen. I had gotten up this morning and made peanut butter chocolate chip cookies as a thank you for the use of his washing machine. Part of me felt I was trying too hard while the other wanted to show off my skills in the kitchen like I was on some kind of dating show. Pathetic.

I quickly wrapped up the cookies and set them and the basket at the door. Glancing out the door showed Edward's car still sitting in the driveway and I knew he was home because earlier I had been doing my best impression of a stalker. He had come back from his run a couple of hours ago.

Grabbing the basket, my laundry stuff, and the cookies, I headed across the yard. As I was reaching Edward's lawn a red mustang pulled into his drive and a tall blonde climbed out. As she crossed the front of the car I couldn't help but question the previous night's events.

She was a few inches taller than me with long blonde hair that obviously wasn't from a salon. The tall wedges that adorned her feet made my own toes curl inside my sneakers. She had on a sundress that accentuated the curves she had and I lacked. I could only watch as she walked around the car and opened the passenger door.

A large dog leapt from the automobile and ran towards the now open door. Edward was jumping down the stairs and headed toward the blonde. I carefully backed away praying that I wouldn't be noticed. I could hear him greeting the woman and the dog and I couldn't believe the fool I made of myself last night. Edward had a girlfriend.

Slowly I turned and headed back to my house. I couldn't decide between spending the day watching stupid chick flicks or putting on some angry chick music and yelling along in my frustration.

"Bella! Hey, come here and meet my old roommate!" He began walking towards me while the dog danced and wove around his legs.

Oh lord, this was who he had lived with? Turning back around I awkwardly waved and made my way over. "Hello." I tried to maneuver the basket in front of me to cover up my own capris and t-shirt.

"Were you coming over to steal the washer?" Edward reached out and grabbed the basket and I barely caught the cookies before they fell. "Oh, sorry. Are those for me?" A smile broke across his face and his eyes widened as he grabbed those in his other hand.

"Um yeah, they're a thank you for letting me come over." I readjusted the bag on my arm. Turning to the supermodel I tried to explain. "My machine died on me yesterday while washing my favorite jeans."

"I hate it when that happens. It always seems to know when it's important like on date night." She smiled and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rosalie."

Date night? Last night wasn't… "I'm Bella, nice to meet you." I reached out and grasped her hand taking notice of her perfect manicure. "So you use to live with Edward?"

"For awhile but my boyfriend just moved here and I'm trying to get him to move in." Rosalie quickly moved to the side as the dog leapt for the cookies. "And this mutt of course."

"Hey, no name calling around Deluca." Edward crouched down to rub Deluca's ears and I think I fell a little more for him. Standing up he continued, "I didn't want to bring her home until I had things mostly unpacked. She gets into everything."

"No question she's a girl. I'd come home from work with my shoes everywhere and nail polish knocked over." Rosalie bent to pat the dog's head. "I may miss her."

"Oh you'll miss her. You'll be calling wanting to visit." Edward began walking towards his front door carrying off my laundry. I followed hoping he didn't look too closely at things; I didn't need him seeing anything yet.

"I can't stay; there are a million things to do today." She started heading back to her car. "Take good care of him Bella."

I stopped at her words. "Um, yeah, it was nice meeting you." She smiled and I hurried to catch up with Edward.

Once in the front door I closed it behind me before trying to find Edward. The living room was empty as was the kitchen. "Edward?"

"Back here, Bella." I headed towards his voice and the clicking of nails on the floors. "Marco."

A chuckle then, "Polo." Down a short hallway from the kitchen towards the back of the house I found Edward and Deluca. "Hey, Polo. Welcome to my laundry room."

"Thanks, Marco." Deluca sat next to my feet and pushed her head under my hand wanting me to scratch her head.

"She can be a little demanding but that's my fault. I deny her nothing." He moved out of the way. "I'll uh leave you to it."

"Thanks, Edward. I'm going to get someone to come and look at it tomorrow." I carefully began to sort through my things making sure a bra wasn't casually thrown into view.

"It's no problem. Take your time." I watched him walk away and I could feel something in me sigh. Deluca let out a whine before trotting off after him. "You and me both, Deluca."

Quickly I gathered my colored clothes and threw them in and set up the machine. After checking my watch I rocked back on my heels wondering where I could wait. I brought my lesson planner and things to prepare for the week and I just needed somewhere to settle.

Picking up my bag I headed to the kitchen only to find Edward doing his own planning. "Hey, mind if I join you?" Setting down my bag and pulling a chair out.

"The joys of teaching. Please sit." I pulled out my things and got to work after putting my glasses on. I was too lazy to put my contacts in this morning so reading would be difficult without them.

For thirty minutes we worked across from each other. Comments and questions sprinkled throughout the moments. Randomly he would ask what song was playing last on my iPod (Runaway - Mat Kearney). I would ask about his favorite food as a kid (chicken strips). What did I find most difficult in my life (changing my habits…I didn't share just what those were). What sport did he play growing up (soccer)? It went on until I got up to change out my clothes.

After making sure my whites were set I walked back to the table. "You phone rang."

"Oh, thanks." I dug through my bag for my phone and then seeing that my mother called. Shaking my head I called her back praying it wasn't anything serious.

"Bella?"

"You called, Mom? Is everything okay?" My fingers were crossed under the table.

She sighed. "Phil isn't here and I locked myself out of the house. Can you bring the spare key?" I could hear a dog yapping in the background and I hoped my mother hadn't decided to suddenly get a dog.

"Mom, I gave a spare to your neighbor Mrs. Henderson."

"I don't think she's home and I need to get Roxie inside."

I would not bang my head against Edward's kitchen table. "Roxie? Mom, please tell me you didn't get a dog."

"Not just a dog Bella, a Yorkshire Terrier. And she's a princess. Her mommy placed in shows!" The poor thing probably had bows in its hair and more bling than a rap star. Across the table Edward was trying not to laugh so I knew he could hear the baby talk from my mother.

"You can't even take…nevermind. Mom, go and at least see if Mrs. Henderson is there or not. If she isn't then I'll come over with the spare."

"I'll check but she's not there." I could hear her mumbling as she walked. "I don't know why you just can't come over here with it. I can't remember the last time I saw you." The knocking crossed the line.

"It was Wednesday. I came over and cooked dinner for you and Phil."

"Four days ago." A new voice was in the background and I knew she'd get the key.

"Mom, remember to take it back to her in case you lock yourself out again."

A huff and then, "Bella, I know. Listen I need to get Roxie settled in. I'll call you later. Love you sweetie!"

Was she talking to me or Roxie? "Bye, Mom." I threw my phone back into my bag. "My mother ladies and gentlemen"

"She sounds like a trip." Under the table a foot slid next to mine.

I tried to not to make any sudden movements. Maybe it was an accident. "That's one word for it. Another would be child. I thought when she got remarried I wouldn't have to be there so much, but it hasn't changed. That could be because Phil is closer to my age than hers."

A skim across my ankle and up my calf caused a shiver up my spine. "So your relationship with her is…?"

"Oh it's a parent/child one, I'm the parent and she's the child." I took a chance and moved my other foot closer to his and began to mirror his movements. "I still make sure the bills are a paid on time." Shaking my head I focused on more important things. "Moving on!"

"So what's your week look like?" His toes hit a ticklish spot on my arch and I tried not to laugh but a small giggle got through. "There's the smile." He winked.

He was trying to calm me down. Who was this guy? "More of the usual. Staff meeting on Tuesday. Improvement in Reading meeting on Wednesday. Tomorrow I'm meeting with the principal about Austin. I hope we can come up with a plan and stop the focus on the negative."

"Stick with it and they'll listen. When he shows improvement with your plan then they'll see you were right all along. You know your kids." If he wasn't across the table I would have hugged him.

"So what does Thursday look like for you?" I looked at my planner. "I'm free. No meetings for me."

"Good." His smile turned into more of a smirk with its crookedness.

"Good?" The buzzer from the laundry room went off.

"Yes, good. We can go out that night." I watched him gather up his things. "I'm free that night too. I can take you out and you can have a night off from taking care of everyone else."

He came over to my side of the table and waited for my answer. "I'd like that."

"Good." He leaned down and I felt his lips on my hair as he walked behind me. "Better get your clothes out of there."

I scrambled up and threw my things into my bag before going to the laundry room. Once there I folded my colored and then got my whites out of the wash. I'd take them home and hang them to dry. After throwing my laundry supplies on top, I grabbed my bag and headed to the living room.

Edward was on the couch eating a cookie while Deluca watched. "I put chocolate chips in those so she can't have any, sorry."

"She knows and I think she's plotting your demise as we speak." Deluca whine and hit his knee with a paw.

"Next time I'll leave that bit out then she can have them all."

"Don't even think about it." He got up and met me at the door. "Better yet, just make two batches."

Reaching up, I brushed a crumb from the corner of his mouth. "How would I be sure she got any?"

My eyes automatically began to close as he leaned towards me. His lips were soft and warm against mine. With a slight bit of pressure and quick flick of his tongue cause me to gasp and open to him. The taste of peanut butter and chocolate and Edward made me want more but he pulled away and my arms were too full of laundry to pull him back.

"Stick around then and you can make sure she gets hers."

I was in a daze as I headed back to my empty house. I briefly remember saying goodbye and making plans to talk later about Thursday. It was going to be a long four days.

Once I got home I put away my clothes and hung the things that needed to dry. I made a quick dinner of chicken and veggies and settled into my pjs for some television. After catching up on my DVR-ed shows, talking to Alice about last night and today, I cleaned up so that I could go to bed.

A knock on the door made me stop and remember the night before. Was Edward here to grace me with another kiss like the night before? The kiss earlier was great but last night was amazing. It was my first kiss though and it would be hard to beat.

When I opened the door Edward was standing there again but instead of the intense look of last night, his eyes were mischievous. Hanging from his finger was a pair of my white, lacy, panties.

"Just curious, do all of your panties look like this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time we get an interesting meeting with the principal and then date night with Edward. Bella's first date...wonder what Edward has planned?<strong>

**Thank you for read and please leave a review. **

**I know so many of you out there are great supporters of this community that's why there is such a great network out there for writers. I have been reading some amazing stories lately!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Strangeness and Charm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to the Twilight universe. That is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. This story/plot is all mine though.

**Note**: Once again I'm so sorry this is late. Thanks to all who reviewed and put me on lists for alerts and favorites! I can't believe how many of you took the chance on this story. I'm ecstatic about the hits and comments I've been getting. I love it all and I will be trying to respond to the reviews with a preview of upcoming scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Virgin Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 6: **Strangeness and Charm

"Miss Swan several teacher have expressed their concern about Austin Porter. He has a pattern of acting out during lunch and when your class is in specials." I watched as Mr. Banner twirled a pen between his fingers and leaned back in his chair. I have never liked principals and they've always made me uncomfortable.

"Actually he gets along just fine in art with Mrs. Whitlock."

"Sadly that is not the case; Mrs. Whitlock just doesn't report it. I have heard from parents on this issue because their children are coming home upset about the situation. This is affecting the children in your classroom and trying to deal with it on your own is not working."

Sitting up straight I moved to the edge of my seat. "I fully believe that I am doing the best for Austin. His situation at home isn't secure and by creating a more secure environment for him at school I am making his day a little easier for him."

"What you are doing is breaking the rules and babying a student who is not acting in his best interest. When other students see this behavior being rewarded by getting to spend extra time with Mrs. Whitlock and not having to be disciplined they will begin to follow his lead."

"Sir, that isn't going to happen, we've had class meetings and Austin's friends want what is best for him. They understand that he needs different boundaries."

"Miss Swan what you are doing is blatantly disregarding the rules. Parents are calling and other teachers are questioning why nothing is being done about this."

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and I didn't want to be seen as weak. I curled my fingers in order to hide the shaking. "What is it you expect me to do then?"

Mr. Banner threw down his pen. "You will follow the rules of discipline outlined in the teacher's handbook. When Austin Porter acts out, for any reason, he is to be written up and sent here to the office. No more hand holding. No more talks with other teachers. Do you understand Miss Swan?"

Standing up on shaking legs, I forced myself to agree. "Yes sir."

"That's good because if you don't I will have to take it up with the Board of Education."

As I made my way down the hall to my classroom I tried to keep myself under control. I wanted nothing more than to break down and scream about the absurdities of the public school systems. I wanted to cry because I hated getting called out but more for the little boy who had nothing and no one to depend on in the world.

Austin needed stability and he wasn't getting from the people he needed it most from—his parents. They should be there to calm his fears and wipe the tears off his face. They needed to reassure him that they would always be there and to chase away the monsters. Instead they fought, separated, reunited, and in middle of all this was Austin. The parents had been completely absent from school events. They didn't show for either parent-teacher conference and they didn't always return phone calls.

Principal Banner was going to have hard time getting in touch with them when he felt Austin 'acted out'. It scared me thinking about just how far Banner could take this.

Checking the clock above the board I saw that I needed to pick up my class from music. Turning around I made my way to the other side of the school only to run into Alice.

"What's wrong?" The look on her face reminded me of what one would look like if they saw a puppy on one of those commercials asking for assistance.

Tucking my hair behind my ears I walked faster and hoped I didn't trip. "Nothing's wrong I'm just running a little late picking up my class."

"I know you had that meeting with the principal and you look like someone kicked your cat." She tugged on my arm. "Something happened."

"I'm allergic to cats."

"Bella, this is me. I know when something is wrong." She pulled us to a stop. "The meeting was about Austin and we both knew it wasn't going to go well."

"It sucked. He called me out on how I've been handling and explained that if I didn't follow the handbook then he was going to the board." Miss Denali's second grade class was coming down the hall so I moved closer to the wall. "I've got to pick up my class."

"He threatened you?"

"I don't know that it was technically a threat since I was going against the guidelines. He has every right to tell me to step in line."

"You can't honestly believe that? You're going to let him do this to you…to Austin?"

I could see my kids at the door waving at me. How they could always be so happy to see me I'll never know. "I have no other choice. This is my job and I need my job."

"But Bella…"

"Let it go Alice. I'll talk to you later." I turned to my class. "Are we ready for some math?"

A chorus of groans answered my question.

.

On the way home I talked my way through my anger. Just because I told Alice to let it go didn't mean that was going to. I was hurt and angry and I had no way of getting it out. Screaming in pillow was option.

When I pulled in my driveway I saw Edward sitting on my porch. I wasn't sure I could deal with him right now but it looked like I didn't have a choice. Sighing I reached in the passenger seat and grabbed my purse and bag before getting out of my car. As I walked across the yard Edward stood and moved to take my bag.

"How'd it go?" I took a moment to enjoy the view before answering. He was wearing black pants and a blue button down. His tie was undone and the top couple of buttons were open. His hair looked messier than usual and his eyes seemed like they were searching for answers as he looked at me.

"It went." I moved past him reaching for bag so I could enter my home and have a good cry.

"I can see that." He pulled my bag back and took my keys out of my hand. "I'm guessing it didn't go too well." He locked the door before stepping aside to let me in. "What did your principal say in your meeting?"

I dropped my things and moved to the kitchen. "I went in, sat down and was told that I wasn't following the rules. He didn't like the plan I had in place for Austin and that it wasn't fair to the other children."

"Did you explain why you were doing it?" Edward walk to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water for me. He was making himself at home.

"Yes and I was then told that if I didn't follow the plan of action from the teacher handbook, I would be reported to the Board of Education." I drank half the bottle wishing it was something stronger.

He came over to where I was leaning against the counter. "You're kidding," he asked while bumping my shoulder.

"No."

"Then it sounds like maybe he needs to see your plan in action. Invite him to come in and observe Austin so he can see what you're doing."

"I can't. He told me that I needed to immediately begin to follow the rules. I can't have him come in and see me doing the complete opposite. Maybe if I do it this way Banner will see that it actually is better my way." I hated giving in.

"Can you do that?"

Folding my arms in resolution I turn towards him. "I have to." I couldn't believe it was coming down to this. "I'm just so angry. I hate giving in to this but I have to because this is my job. I can't rebel and lose my job…I could be blacklisted."

I could feel the tears and anger welling up inside me again. I was normally such a calm person but now I wanted to lash out. People had always told me that I care too much but as a teacher I didn't know any other way.

Suddenly I was wrapped within strong arms. "Shh it's okay. You'll figure it out and make him see." I could feel lips graze my forehead.

"I just don't understand why he wouldn't listen. He only wants to punish not help him. He's refusing to listen to why Austin is acting this way." I pulled away. "It just makes me so angry."

"Good."

"Good?" Searching his face only showed determination and wished he share some with me.

"Yes, good because you'll need that to help Austin. You can't just let things get worse for him. You'll talk to him and come up with a new plan."

"It could still get back to Banner. They're kindergartners. They don't know how to keep anything to themselves."

"Okay so you work with the whole class." I stepped away and started pacing as he spoke. "They work together. You do things like that in kindergarten right?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, that's how we do things."

"Then come up with a class plan that has everyone helping Austin. When things start going downhill for him, everyone can help him get it together."

"What about when he's in music or gym?" This was kind of what we were doing in class just on a larger scale.

"Well hopefully the tips he and the other kids are learning in the classroom will transfer over into the other classes. It could take awhile but it'll click and it will give what he needs to get through the day." Edward made his way over to where I was still pacing and tugged on my hands. "It could help the other kids too."

"Yeah, but it isn't enough. I can't fix his life at home."

"But you can be there while he's at school. That will have to be enough for now." Once more his arms wrapped around me. "Still angry?"

I nodded against his shoulder and curled my fingers into his shirt. How had we gotten to this point so quickly?

"Want to go for a run?" I pulled away and was met with a crooked grin and a raised eyebrow.

"You want me to run? I know we haven't known each other for very long but you have picked up on the fact that I can barely walk right?"

Edward made his way to the front door causing me to follow him with my protests.

"I know you're balance challenged but a run will be good for you." At the door he turned to look back at me. "Let's go for a run."

.

My lungs were burning.

The stitch in my side made me want to curl up and die.

I was almost positive that I a blister on both heels.

And next to me was Edward. He seemed to have no trouble breathing while running. He looked so good that if I stared too long I tripped. That caused a grin to spread across Edward's face each time.

At the next yard I collapsed and tried to take in the oxygen I sorely needed. Rolling over onto my back I gazed at the sky. The days were slowly getting longer and the sky was a darkening blue. There was no breeze and it was so quiet expect for my horribly loud breathing. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain in my side.

"Are you alive?"

I shook my head.

"Want me to leave you here?"

I nodded.

"Still angry?"

"I'm in too much pain to be angry," I mumbled and was met with his chuckling.

"Come on, we'll walk the rest of the way." Opening my eyes showed Edward standing above me holding his hands out to me. I reached out and before I knew it I was lifted up and set on my feet.

"This is your way of torturing me isn't it?" I looked up into his green eyes and watched as they became darker.

"No Bella. This isn't my idea of torture."

"It isn't?" I watched as he began to smooth the hair that had escaped my ponytail away from my face.

"Well not my idea of torturing you. As for me, yes this is torture."

I felt him continue to smooth my hair back until it was collected at my neck. "Why?"

"Because all I want to do is kiss you."

It took me a second to answer. Swallowing I squeaked out, "Okay."

"Okay," he whispered as his head lowered.

Edward's mouth hovered over mine, his breath warm against my lips. When the tip of his tongue touched my lower lip, a gasp left me as a bolt of electricity struck me, shooting down my spine to my stomach like lightning. Before I could finish drawing a breath, his mouth finally covered mine. Then he was kissing me without restraint, and everything inside me liquefied and I didn't care about standing in someone else's yard kissing like the world was ending. I found myself grabbing hold of his shirt, curling my fingers into the material that covered his shoulder blades to keep from falling. His hands shifted to my back pulling me closer to him. I whimpered, and mentally groaned because it had to be the least sexy sound I could make. But his grasp became stronger, pulling me so close to him that it was difficult to bring air into my lungs. Not that I could actually do that because the act of breathing required some level of brain function that I currently didn't have.

I groaned low in my throat when he moved his body away from mine. Looking into his eyes I knew they matched my own. I had never been kissed before Edward and I knew no one would ever affect me like he could. I whimpered again as his tongue darted out to graze his lips and I knew I mimicked him when I saw his eyes darken even more.

With a tender, but insistent, pull he brought my body flush against him so I teetered on the edge of the curb. I struggled for breath as my head tipped back. Edward's tongue dipped into my mouth as he leaned me back a little. Everything tingled and that caused anything resembling intelligence and rational thinking to fly out the window instead of letting me know that I was losing control. My body pulsed with vibrations as his mouth moved its attention from my lips to my throat.

Clearing my throat I tried to speak. "Edwa...um Edward, we should stop. We're on the sidewalk, in public, and people could see." His lips trailed over my collarbone drawing another moan from me. "Edward."

"Hmm?"

"We need to stop because if we don't we're going to get arrested and then my father is going to show up and then we'll have a whole new problem."

"Arrested? What exactly are you planning on doing to me Miss Swan?" Edward laced his fingers through mine and led me down the sidewalk back to our houses.

"Nothing, I um didn't think the sidewalk was the appropriate place for what we were doing." My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Edward's deep chuckle caused a shiver to travel down my spine. "No it probably wasn't but we'll worry about that on Thursday."

By this time we were cutting across our yards. "Thursday?" I could feel his thumb tracing circles around my pulse and I had no idea what I would do when it stopped.

"You've already forgotten our date on Thursday? I've certainly made an impression." He followed me up the porch stairs and I turned to watch him, are hands still connected.

"I haven't forgotten and don't worry about making an impression." I bit my lip and wondered if my next words would be too much. "You're actually the first one to ever make an impression."

He stood up at that and moved closer. "The first to impress you…" A slow grin spread across his face. "I'll see you later, Bella." He then moved both our arms around my back before giving me a quick kiss. "Keep thinking about Thursday."

"I will."

"I can't wait!" His words traveled across the distance and sent another shiver along my spine. What exactly were Edward's plans for Thursday and was I ready for them? Today had been an emotional roller-coaster and I had no idea if I wanted to sleep it off or sit and analyze it all. I doubted I sleep was anywhere in my future after my time with Edward.

All that was running through my head now was a countdown till Thursday.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so for reading and I would love it if you could leave a review. You'll get a teaser of an upcoming scene (let me know if you want it…if you're over 18 of course because it's a little bit of a lemon). <strong>

**I know so many of you out there are great supporters of this community that's why there is such a great network out there for writers. I have been reading some amazing stories lately!**

**Thank you!**

**Also, check out my other story Ruby Red Desire if you're looking for a lemon to tide you over.**


	7. My Ugly Mouth

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to the Twilight universe. That is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. This story/plot is all mine though.

**Note**: Warning-there is some angst in this chapter. It has to happen but you should know that everything will always work out in the end. HEA is all I know. Please be patient with the timing/pace of this chapter. I know they were moving fast but this is all new to Bella so sometimes the brakes are going to be used.

Thanks to all who reviewed and put me on lists for alerts and favorites! I got 26 reviews for the last chapter and while that may not seem like a lot, it made me smile so Thank You! There is more at the end.

Reviews=Teaser

* * *

><p><strong>The Virgin Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 7: **My Ugly Mouth

Tuesday and Wednesday were better than Monday but not by much. Tuesday morning I sat with the class and we brainstormed how to be better friends to each other and ways we could deal with anger when we get upset. We made two charts and they did the writing so my fingers were crossed that they would take ownership over it and follow their own ideas. I made sure that Austin wasn't brought out as an example and the class didn't mention previous events.

On Wednesday Austin had a meltdown in music when his turn ended for playing an instrument. Mrs. Chambers let me know that the class did try to help him calm down but he didn't do what was expected of him. I knew things wouldn't just turn around in one day but being called into Banner's office with Austin wasn't a highlight of my day. His disapproving glare landed on me as much as Austin.

That afternoon I documented both the issue in music and my own experience with Banner. Keeping a file on our discussions (i.e. threats) might be a good idea for the future. I also made a phone call to Austin's parents but they had never returned a call yet. I didn't like the idea of a home visit because I always felt like barging into a person's home. My last resort would be having Banner calling them in which was something I dreaded doing.

To get me through the days I had a posted note stuck to my computer monitor. It was just a countdown to Thursday but I looked at that little blue post it any time I needed a pick me up. Every morning I crossed off another day and the butterflies would take off in my stomach. I had no idea why I was nervous about this since we had been spending time together. I guess this was an official date and it would be my first so I felt apprehensive about it. I hadn't even told Alice because I knew that would make it worse.

I had spent the last couple of evenings going through my closet deciding what I should wear. It took all I had not to call and ask him what he had planned. Would a dress be more appropriate? Was it a casual date that meant jeans? How did people do this dating thing? I had narrowed it down to a gray sheath dress or a black flippy skirt. I could wear black flats with each so I didn't have to worry about falling over or having my ankle twist. Thursday morning I finally decided on the sheath with a bluish gray cardigan.

I was distracted most of Thursday and the kids picked up on it. Reading groups were a disaster and I had only myself to blame. I kept Austin with me even through specials so that nothing could trigger him or other teachers. He liked helping around the classroom and was great at handing me papers that were to be part of a new bulletin board.

By the time four came around I was packed up and ready to go. I grabbed my things and headed to the side door to escape.

"Where are you sneaking off too?" Alice.

Slowly I turned. "Um headache so I'm going home." I squinted to hopefully look like I was in pain.

"I didn't see you all day. How's Austin?" She moved closer as if looking for the real answer to my hasty exit.

"He's good. I kept him with me during specials today for a break." I think I was actually getting a headache now and I tried rubbing my temple to ease it. "Everything okay with you?" Please don't let me regret asking…

"Yeah, everything's great. Jasper and I are going out for dinner tonight so that'll be fun." She started digging through one of her bags. "I have aspirin here somewhere. I guess no plans for you tonight with a headache."

I took the bottle from and shook out two capsules. "No plans, I think I'm just going to veg and catch up with my dvr." I really hoped my face wasn't turning red from the lie.

"Well go home and feel better and I'll see you tomorrow." I waved as she turned the corner and hurried out to my car. By the time I got home the butterflies were dive bombing due to the lie and the date.

I debated having a glass of wine before showering and thought better of it. By the time I had showered and curled my hair I had a glass in hand taking sips as I did my makeup. The clock read six thirty as I slipped on my shoes and I decided to wait the final thirty minutes while flipping channels.

When the door bell rang I refused to check the mirror again as I opened the door. Why make myself worry more. Before me stood Edward wearing dark jeans, a button down, and a jacket. "You look beautiful," he stated at the same time I said, "I'm overdressed."

"No! You look great…perfect." As his eyes trailed down my form I believed his words and I could feel a blush on my cheeks. "And now you look amazing." His thumb trailed over my cheek as he winked at me.

"Ah, let me get my purse and we can go." I carefully got my things and made my way outside. Edward had already parked his car in my driveway. "You drove over?"

"Well we live so far apart I didn't want to have to walk." His hand was placed on the small of my back and I could feel his thumb creating a pattern as we walked.

"I appreciate the thoughtfulness."

He stopped me at the passenger door. "You give me more credit than I deserve." Edward's hands bracketed me in on both sides. I could feel the coolness of the car through my sweater and dress. It was darker now due to the clouds moving in and a breeze ruffled our hair.

Feeling brave I reached up and carefully moved the few strands that landed on his forehead. Before I could move away, Edward pressed his lips against my palm. "I missed you since Monday."

"Me too. I could have used you the last couple of days." Once my words registered I groaned and threw my head back in embarrassment.

I could just picture the mischievous look in his eyes as he responded. "Oh really? And what exactly could I have helped you with?" I could feel his fingers on my cheek and chin asking for me to lower my head.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, but I'm kind of crazy about that blush of yours." He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. They were warm, soft, and gone too soon. I couldn't help but follow them when he pulled away. "More of that later, sweet girl." But he gave me one more before opening the door for me.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with chatter. We talked about our classes and I learned that while they students made him crazy he love introducing them to music. He went above and beyond what was required of a music appreciation teacher. He made sure they knew the background of the composers and the culture of the time. He made me want to sit in on one of classes but when I told him this he laughed. "No, I'd be a mess plus the kids would never let me live it down."

The restaurant wasn't overly fancy (thank you) but perfect for a date. The lighting was soft and the music playing didn't distract from the conversation. There was a variety of food and I picked salmon with wild rice and steamed vegetables. Edward got a steak and claimed he could never pass that up.

Overall the evening was perfect but in my life nothing can be perfect.

"So you said I was the first to make an impression on you. Nobody caught your attention in college?" Edward took a drink and raised an eyebrow at me.

His question caused me to fidget with the napkin in my lap. I didn't want to get into just how little experience I had. "Well, actually, I didn't date in college." There, that ought to do it.

"High school then?"

Damn. "No, no dating in high school." Okay, I could do this. It's no big deal. "To tell the truth I'm not a dater. I focused on school and getting my degree." I sighed before continuing and made sure to hold his gaze for my next words. "Edward, this is my first date."

Silence fell over the table. I watched as he took another drink and wouldn't meet my eyes. Was this really something that could have a negative impact on the beginnings of a relationship?

"I thought you were staying home." And this night just keeps getting better.

"Hi, Alice." The look on her face could have melted an iceberg. How was I going to fix this and whatever I just did to Edward? "Sorry, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." Edward's face snapped to mine. "That's not what I meant. I just wanted to keep this to myself for a little bit. I was going to tell you."

"I see." I watched as her eyes travel from Edward and back to me. I could see Jasper coming with a smile on his face. You could always count on Jasper to be in good mood.

"Hey Bella, I thought Alice said you weren't feeling good." He turned to Edward and I remembered my manners.

"Alice, Jasper, this Edward. He just moved in next door to me. Edward this is Jasper and Alice." They all shook hands and I just sat wondering how to salvage this evening. "Alice I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to do this on my own. I promise I was going to tell you."

She wouldn't look at me. "Come on Jas, I'm ready to go home."

I knew how she felt. The night had started off so right. The conversation never paused. Edward had his hand on my back as we walked or held my hand while we waited for our meal. Now he would barely look at me. Was the thought of me being so inexperienced a turn off?

"Edward? I understand if you want to just leave. We should probably get the check." I started looking around for our server until I felt his hand on mine.

"Listen, it's not what you're thinking. It's just that you kind of stunned me." He pulled his hand back but leaned closer across the table. "I just need some time to process this. That wasn't the impression you were giving so this kind of came out of left field."

"Oh." This was an actual problem. My waiting all this time made me un-dateable. I chose to not pay attention to the comment about the impression I was giving. I didn't want to know what he meant by that. "Okay." Once again I was looking for our server. I really wanted to go home now and forget this ever happened.

Once the check was delivered, Edward paid and I got up to leave. I hated that he wouldn't let me pay but I didn't argue too much. I just wanted to go; the sooner the better in my mind. I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I was about this. Maybe he wasn't looking for someone to date. Maybe he was just warming me up to get what he wanted. That's what guys typically do or least that's the impression I had gotten. Alice had warned me time and again about how horrible most guys were.

The ride in the car was silent; he didn't even turn the radio on. I felt like I was turning into one of those whiny girls in the movies. If I was going to cry I was going to wait until I was in the privacy of my own home. I hated people seeing me cry and I wouldn't let him know he hurt me. We didn't know enough about each other for me to react this way.

When we were pulling up to our houses I finally spoke. "You can just park at your house; it's not like its big walk to mine." Once the car was stopped I quickly got out. "Thanks for dinner. It was good." I made sure to smile the whole time as I walk backwards to my house. "So I'll see you around." I turned and made my way up the stairs.

"Bella, wait."

"No, really, it's fine Edward. I get it. I'm sorry I gave the wrong impression." I waved and hurried inside. The minute the door shut I reacted just like I didn't want to. The tears I didn't want to shed made their appearance. Outside I heard the beep of Edward's car alarm.

"_Stop it._" I whispered to myself. I pushed away from the door and made my way upstairs. I would just forget about this night. I would apologize to Alice tomorrow and move on from whatever didn't happen with Edward. We hardly knew each other so there was no reason to linger on what happened and what hadn't.

Without much thought I went through the motions of changing clothes and washing my face. While I brushed my teeth I refused to look in the mirror. Once in bed I concentrated on Austin and what I could do tomorrow to make sure nothing went wrong. I fell asleep making a mental pro and con list about meeting with Banner again.

.

The next morning was normal. When the alarm went off I got up and started the water for my tea and put some bread in the toaster. It was quiet, too quiet. The ticking of the clock echoed. I reached across the counter and turned the small television I had there on. The sounds of the news filled the air and I concentrated on that while I munched on my toast.

After I was dressed and ready for the day I stopped at my front door. I talked myself out of peeking out the window to see if his car was there. It didn't matter that I had made a fool of myself; I just needed to ignore the house next door and get in my car. Maybe I should start using the garage.

It didn't matter since his driveway was empty.

.

In my mailbox sat a green piece of paper. The teachers dreaded notes on this color of paper. Green notes meant you had a meeting with Principal Banner. Lucky me.

I hurried out of the office in case he spotted me. It was almost eight and I needed to be at my classroom door to greet my class. Not a lot of the teachers did that but I liked to be there when they enter the room. The closer I got to my room I noticed that my room lights were already on.

Sitting at my desk was Banner.

"Miss Swan it was brought to my attention that Austin Porter didn't attend gym or music yesterday. Was he ill?"

"No." I carefully sat my bag on a table and made no sudden movements.

"I checked and he was marked as present yesterday."

I couldn't stand the fact that he had made himself at home in my classroom and at my desk. "He was here."

"Then where was he during those two classes?"

"He was with me." In order to ignore his tone, I made myself busy with making sure the pencils were sharpened and that their morning assignment was ready for them.

"Would you like to explain why you kept him out of specials?" I could tell he was one step away from snooping through my files.

"I thought I could work with him one on one with his ability to stay calm when he's upset." _Instead of just labeling him a problem which is what you want to do!_

"Many have come to speak with me about the special treatment you have been giving Austin Porter." I know for a fact it could only be two possibly three teachers complaining to him. I doubt Alice would since she worked with me and Austin. He was trying to bully me. "It's not right that you think that you can ignore the rules of school."

"Sir, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm disregarding the rules of the school but that is not what I'm doing. I believe that my job is to be here for the children of this school and if one of them is having problems then I will do what I need to be there for them." I took a deep breath and continued. "Austin is a bright, caring boy and the children of this class want what is best for him. I want to believe that the teachers of the school want that too. I find it hard to believe that there are teachers in this building who don't want the best for the children and would go so far as to tattle on the behavior of another teacher."

I tried not to panic after my rant.

"Miss Swan you need to watch yourself. You are new to this district so I will give some leniency but this is the only warning I will give you." Banner stood and made his way to the door. "I will be having a meeting with Mrs. Chambers, Mrs. Whitlock, and Mr. Cregg to discuss Austin Porter. I will then be meeting with his parents."

"You reached his parents?"

"I have left a message and I'm waiting for them to return the call." He moved aside as Shay Harrison came in with a bright smile. "Have you tried to reach them before?"

"Several times. In his file I've documented the times I've tried and the reasons. They also missed both parent-teacher conferences."

I received no comment from him on this just a huff and he was gone.

Lately my life seemed to have fallen into a deep hole that I dug myself. I had no idea how to get out it.

Alice ignored me for the day.

.

In my driveway I sat in my car. Ahead of me was my garage but I couldn't put the car in there. It would be like I'm hiding and as much as I wanted to hide from the entire world, I refused to do it. Plus this gave me the excuse to see if he was home. It just so happened that in order to reach my front door, I would have to see his driveway. It was right there. No way around it.

I didn't want to go inside the house either. Inside waited a quiet evening alone. Just me, my pajamas, dinner, and a glass of wine. My forehead rested on the steering wheel.

To my left I heard a car door shut and the alarm beep on. Turning my head gave view to the person I wanted to see the most. Edward stood in front of his car staring at me. He made no movement to come over. I don't know why I expected him to look like a mess. I suppose it was because of all the books I read. The guy is always a mess when something like this happens. Not in reality. His green shirt was tucked into his gray slacks. A matching jacket rested over his arm and a briefcase hung from his hand. His hair was messy but it was always like that.

Slowly I opened the door and reached for my bag. I kept my eyes off of him as I locked the car and headed inside. Neither one of us spoke. I only looked back when I stepped through the door. Edward was still standing there. His face was blank. He just watched me. I would give anything to know how he felt or what he was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so for reading and I would love it if you could leave a review. You'll get a teaser of an upcoming scene (let me know if you want it…if you're over 18 of course because it's a little bit of a lemon). But let me know in your review. <strong>

_**I know so many of you out there are great supporters of this community that's why there is such a great network out there for writers. **_

**Thank you!**

**Review=Teaser  
><strong>


	8. Ships in the Night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to the Twilight universe. That is the creation of Stephenie Meyer. This story/plot is all mine though.

**Note**: Warning-once again there is a little angst in this chapter. It has to happen but you should know that everything will always work out in the end. HEA is all I know. Please be patient with the timing/pace of this chapter.

Thanks to all who reviewed and put me on lists for alerts and favorites! I got so many reviews for the last chapter/story and it made me smile so Thank You! There is more at the end.

And yes, the chapter titles are song titles. If you know where they come from that's awesome, if you want to know just ask!

Reviews=Teaser (ASAP)

* * *

><p><strong>The Virgin Next Door<strong>

**Chapter 8: **Ships in the Night

I was thankful for the weekend. I woke up Saturday morning and decided to bake some snickerdoodle muffins. Focusing on measuring and mixing the ingredients then waiting for the results was calming and gave me a chance to focus on something else besides the mess of my life. I knew that compared to other people's issues in the world, mine were nothing but to me things looked grim.

In the afternoon I headed out and hit the grocery store and ran a few errands. I picked up a new book and stopped at a local coffee to read and have a hot chocolate putting off going home. Later, as I was taking the bags into my house a jeep pulled up to Edward's house and I watched as Rosalie and a guy got out. Rosalie and I hadn't spoken for very long when we met so I was surprised when she headed over to me.

"Hey, Bella!" She turned and gestured to the guy she was with and said something I couldn't hear.

I shifted the bags and gave a halfhearted wave. "Hello, Rosalie. What's going on?" No use in letting everyone see my little pity party I was drowning in.

"Well I convinced Emmett that it wasn't insane to move in with me and he hadn't seen Edward in a while so we thought we'd drop by." Her smile widen as she gestured for the guy to hurry up. "Emmett, this is Bella." Rosalie laced her arm through his. "Bella, this is my boyfriend Emmett."

I threw up my hand in another wave. "Nice to meet you." Emmett and Rosalie looked like one of those couple you see on television on in a movie: She with her height, blonde hair, and beautiful features. The Emmett with his mischievous smile and athletic looks. They should be doing a photo shoot on a beach or something. I only thought people like this existed in the fictional world.

Emmett smiled and I could tell he was the type of person who never met a stranger. "Yeah, you too. You're the girl Edward's all hung up on." His hand reached out for mine to shake and for a second I wondered if I was going to get back or if it was going to be crushed.

A slap to his arm loosened his grip and he turned back to his girlfriend. "What the hell?"

"I told you to keep your mouth shut. You know how he is so don't go and ruin anything." Rosalie turned back and smiled at me. "Sorry, he's still in training."

I could hear Emmett mumbling something under his breath and I'm pretty sure Rosalie did too judging by her eye roll.

"Don't worry about it. I think I pretty much screwed it up last night all by myself." At these words Emmett gave me a smile, turned, and made his way to Edward's. As he left I heard him yell that it was nice to meet me.

Had they already heard about what happened? I discreetly tapped at the ground looking for a hole to fall into or at least some loose ground.

"Alice said she saw you out last night. Did something happen?"

"Wait, you know Alice?" Alice hadn't mentioned to me about meeting her not that she talked to me on Friday.

"I actually met her a couple of days ago and we've talked on the phone some." She pointed to Emmett. "He and Jasper went to college together."

Things were starting to connect now. It seemed like everyone now knew each other and that could make things uncomfortable in the future.

"So that date went that bad?" Rosalie reached out and took one of the bags of groceries and began leading the way inside my house. "I got the impression that you were both totally in to each other."

"It was going really good until I opened my big mouth and decide to say entirely too much." I wasn't normally the type to just blurt out all problems but I didn't have Alice to talk to and there was no way I was going to call my mother about this. That left Rosalie.

"It can't be that bad. What happened?"

I began putting things away to take the focus off myself and so I wouldn't have to look her in the eye as I told her what happened. "I just let out too much information about myself and he didn't like what he heard or something. I don't know. I think I led him on and made him think I was just in it for a fling."

"Wait, slow down." She came over and took the box of cereal from me and set it on the counter causing me to stop and focus on her. "How did you lead him on?"

"Things were moving along. I mean not fast or anything but we had kissed a couple of times and I think that made him believe that I was just looking for a good time or something. Plus there was the incident with me leaving my panties in his dryer." I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm the last person who would know what to do in any situation that would stem from those events."

Rosalie boosted herself up to sit on a counter and grabbed an apple. "Okay I'm assuming that you're not the type to sleep around but you should know that kissing a few times doesn't automatically scream do me." I watched as she tossed it into the air and caught it a couple of times.

"These were some pretty amazing kisses." Kisses I could still feel and went over second by second before falling asleep each night.

Silence settled over the kitchen before Rosalie latched on to something I said. "What do you mean when you say you're the last person who would know what to do in that situation?"

"Let's just say that I'm not someone who has a lot of background knowledge in the area of men and dating." Silence took over.

"Are you a…?" My kitchen was filled with a loud laugh that echoed off the appliances. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Well if I hadn't felt awkward about it before I sure as hell do now." I mumbled as set the milk and orange juice in the refrigerator hoping the cool air would prevent my face from turning tomato red.

"Sorry, it's just that you don't come across a virgin around our ages too often. It's kind of a shock." I could hear the smack of an apple as she caught in her hand.

"Yes, I'm one of those rare, elusive twenty-six year old virgins. Watch as she hides her embarrassment by putting her groceries away." My voice was muffled by the fridge I was still hiding my head in.

"I can tell the two of us are going to be great friends." Rosalie stated before taking a bite out of an apple. "I can teach you so many things."

"Teach or corrupt?"

Her laugh was my answer. Lord give me strength when she and Alice are together.

.

The phone ringing tore my attention away from my book. Looking at the display let me know it was my mother. Letting out a sigh I answered, "Hey, mom."

"Bella, do know where the cheese grater is?" Seriously? I could hear draws slamming in the background along with a high pitched yapping that had to belong to the dog, Roxie.

"Mom, what do you need a cheese grater for?"

"Well I found a recipe for a chicken something or other and I wanted to try it but I need to grate some cheddar for it and I can't find it anywhere."

I tried to rub the oncoming headache away. "You can buy cheese already shredded if that's what you need."

"Well I know but I had this in the fridge and I thought I'd go ahead and use it. Phil loves chicken and I wanted to make a special dinner." _And possibly kill the man_, I added silently.

"What exactly are you trying to make?" Asking this question was the wrong thing to do but I couldn't help myself.

"Let's see." My mom began mumbling as she read over whatever it was she had found. "Cheesy Chicken and Rice. Sounds good right? It says to use frozen vegetables but I'm going to use canned. It shouldn't make a difference. I thought I'd throw in what I had."

Getting up I headed to the front door and slipped on my shoes and got my purse. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, Mom. Just wait for me."

"Oh bring a cheese grater!" I turned around and got a bag of shredded cheese out of the fridge.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"Bye, Bella. Be careful." Roxie started yapping louder. "Roxie is excited to meet you!"

.

After arriving at my mother's and helping her with dinner (read: making dinner for her and Phil). She demanded that I stay and hear about her job, and how Phil's high school baseball team was doing, and finally how much Roxie loved her new home. Finally as we began munching on store bought cookies (which were pretty awesome) I realized why I was actually doing here.

"So last week I met the most interesting woman." I looked up catching Phil's eye rolling and tried to stop the snickering escaping my lips. "Oh stop, it's just a little introduction."

"Honey, Bella doesn't need to be introduced to anyone."

"What? Oh Mom, come on. Is this what the cheese grater was about?" I stood up, dropped my napkin and began cleaning up my dishes. I wasn't sticking around for the pity matchmaking.

In the kitchen I set my dishes in the sink and as I looked out in their backyard I could hear my mother getting up to follow me into the kitchen. "No, Phil, stay here, I've got it." The rattle of dishes and squeaking of chairs on hardwood floors preceded her appearance only to be followed by the clicking of tiny little nails. "I have no idea why you are so against being introduced to a nice boy. You never go out. I only hear about you and Alice." Roxie barked her two cents. "Bella, is there something you need to tell me? I mean…are you…"

"Oh my God!" My head fell forward. I could not believe this was happening. "No Mom, I'm not gay!"

"The why not let me introduce you to this guy?"

I turned around and leaned back against the sink. "Have you even met him, mom?"

"No, but his mother seems to be lovely. She had a photo of him and he's very attractive. Neither of us could understand why our children couldn't find a nice person to settle down with."

I love it when my mother discusses my personal life with complete strangers. "Mom, I don't need help finding anyone. I'm a happy, well-adjusted child." Wrapping my arms around my mother I continued to reassure her, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll try harder and put myself out there. In fact my neighbor asked me out the other day." No need to tell her all the details.

"And…" She pulled away from me and raised her eyebrows.

"He's very nice. We a have a few things in common." Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to dangle this little bit of information. She was going to want details.

"Is that all you're going to tell me? Was he cute? Are you going out again?"

And so I spent the thirty minutes being as vague as I could but still giving her hope that her daughter wasn't going to be next Emily Dickinson. I was beginning to feel unsteady on the thin tightrope I was walking in my life.

.

On Sunday I got to use my newly fixed washing machine. When I got to my white loads I immediately thought back to Edward showing up at my door holding a pair of my panties. No wonder I gave him the impression I was just looking for a quick tour of his bed. He probably thought I left those over there on purpose.

Like some kind of calling card or invitation.

In between rounds of laundry I worked on my lesson planning for the week. I also wrote several drafts of a letter/email to send to the Porters. I created a plan for getting the through the week with Banner and how to work around Austin and any issues that may come up. I thought about setting up a meeting with the Special teachers so we could work together.

Finally I wrote an email to Alice after trying to leave a couple of messages on her voice mail. I explained everything from how the date came about to the complete destruction of it. I also made sure to let her know that it's okay for me to do things on my own. If I felt like I needed her help I would have asked. I didn't want to jinx the date but it failed anyway. I hoped she would understand where I was coming from. Alice always meant well and I have depended on her a lot in the past but I'm trying to more independent now.

The rest of the evening was spent deciding whether or not to approach Edward and discuss what happened the other night. I think that we both overreacted to what was said but I was confused on why he reacted the way he did. I shouldn't let his actions affect me the way they did.

It made me feel like there was something wrong with me and even though I had thought that already, seeing Edward react like that made it worse. It made me feel weak and I didn't want to be one of those girls who depended on how a man saw her to feel worthy. I was better than this. I needed to put on some empowering chick music and dance around my house while singing loudly.

Instead I put on Pride and Prejudice and decided to take pointers from Elizabeth Bennett.

.

I got work on Monday early. I rechecked my email to the Porters and sent it along with a copy to Principal Banner. I also sent off a request to meet with Mrs. Chambers, Mr. Cregg, and Alice about Austin. This was me being proactive. I knew I needed to be since Banner was trying to make me out to be the bad guy.

By the end of the day I hadn't heard from Austin's parents so I left a message and put a note in his folder. Banner seemed to like the "initiative" I was taking. I had my fingers crossed that I could get the music and gym teachers on board with what Alice and I had been doing for Austin. We had a meeting set up for Wednesday after school to discuss the situation. Banner had yet to decide on whether or not he would attend. I was hoping for not.

.

It was Tuesday morning and I needed to get the paper from yesterday and today. Shuffling downstairs in my pajamas, I ran my hands through the mess of hair I emerged from bed with and tried not to fall down the stairs. As I stepped through the front door it was to see Edward sitting on the top step dressed for work. In one hand was mug of coffee and in the other a cinnamon roll. I wanted to be angry that it had been days since he spoke to me. Angry that he just let me walk away amidst all the misunderstandings (if that's what it was). But mostly I was relieved to see him sitting there looking like he was sorry for the other night.

"Cinnamon roll peace offering?" He held it up with a hopeful smile.

I made my way over to the stairs and let myself land ungracefully beside him. "Thank you, I haven't really eaten in days." I began tearing off bite sized pieces and popping them in my mouth. I pointed at the mug. "Is that for me too?" At his nod I reached for it and took a drink. "So good."

"Listen, I know I was a complete ass the other night. When you shared with me that it was your first date all I could think about was how many ways I could screw this and you up." Beside me I could feel him moving around before finally settling down to continue. "Things were moving along for us. We barely knew each other but something was…is there between us. Before it had either move too fast for me or it never took off. With you I felt something but I didn't want to rush it. Then at dinner, after all that, I realized that I did rush it."

"No, Edward, you weren't rushing anything." I set the mug down to place a hand on his arm to get him to look at me. "It came to halt suddenly but I didn't feel rushed"

"Bella, I know we just met and we don't know a lot about each other's lives, but I missed you. I tried to stay away because, well for a lot of stupid reasons but I'm done with that."

"Okay." I needed to ask the question that had been bothering me since that Thursday. "I do have a question though."

"You can ask me anything, Bella."

"You said I gave you a different impression before. What did you mean?" I couldn't look at him and see the answer on his face so I popped another bite in my mouth and stared across the street.

"Are you saying that you think I was calling you a…Bella, look at me please?" Turning to face him showed the embarrassment he felt. "I never thought of you that way. I was just saying that when we kiss you don't come across as inexperienced."

"Oh." I nodded. "Good."

"No worries. I just thought you were like other girls." The look on his face made me snicker due to his wide eyes and dropped jaw. "Wait, that's not what I meant. Most people have dated and it was a surprise to hear that you haven't."

I finished the cinnamon roll and brushed my hands off. "Is that a bad a thing?"

"No, it's a good thing."

I knew I should probably fully explain everything. Just because a person hasn't ever dated certainly doesn't mean that they have slept around. "Edward, you do know what I mean when I told you that I don't date."

"I think I do."

"Besides not dating…" The heat was blooming on my face. I hated having to say this out loud. "I've never been with a guy, in any way." I kept my face down and prayed that the blush would fade soon.

"Does that mean I was your first kiss?" His shoulder bumped mine making me meet his eyes. The grin on his face was wide and his eyes crinkled at the edges.

"What do you think?"

Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders and he pressed a kiss against my temple. "Yeah, I was."

"Don't sound so proud of yourself mister."

"Why not? That was a pretty amazing kiss."

Resting my head on his shoulder I asked another question that had been on my mind. "Why did you come over after I left that night?"

"I wasn't ready to say goodnight. We were just getting to know each other but I had to kiss you, so I followed you over here."

"I'm glad you did." I wanted to bury my nose in his neck and breathe him in. How could he smell this good?

"Me too."

"It was a great first kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so for reading and I would love it if you could leave a review. I realize that it's been forever and I won't bore you with the details of my life, but I will apologize…So sorry on the lateness. Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you are happy with this chapter. <strong>

**You'll get a teaser of an upcoming scene. But let me know in your review if you want one or I'll assume that you want to forgo the teaser. **

_**I know so many of you out there are great supporters of this community that's why there is such a great network out there for writers. **_

**I say this a lot but Thank you!**


End file.
